The Tiger will learn to love the Fire
by Ravenstar of Flight and Dreams
Summary: Tigerclaw tries to decide if he should go through with his plan and kill Redtail or just wait to see if Bluestar will make him deputy on her own. He recieves a prophecy from Starclan that leads him to his decision and he finds love where he least expected. Will he be shunned by his clan for the dangerous love? Or will Thunderclan grow to accept Tigerclaw's love? Read to find out!


**I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS! ERIN HUNTER DOES!**

**Hi, I'm Ravenstar. This is a fanfic about Tigerclaw and Fireheart. I first intended it to be a short one-shot but now it'll be a long one-shot! :) Hope you enjoy! **

**_Please R&R!_**

* * *

**The Tiger will learn to love the Fire.**

Tigerclaw sat in the shadows of the Thunderclan camp, staring at the deputy, Redtail, as he thought about his wish to

become deputy. He was very loyal to Thunderclan and the warrior code and couldn't imagine ever breaking it but here he

was, thinking about doing just that. He figured Riverclan would fight for Sunningrocks soon and if he and Redtail were

both sent he could kill the red tom then and there. But were many things wrong with that. First, Tigerclaw didn't

really want to kill any cat. Second, Tigerclaw didn't want to break the warrior code. Third, Tigerclaw didn't want to

disappoint Thunderclan when they found out, which they would. He sighed and rose to his paws, padding out of camp. He

stopped at the base of the Sky Oak where he was surprised with a visit from his mother, Leopardfoot. "Hello dear

Tigerclaw." Tigerclaw purred and padded forward to brush muzzles with her. "Hello mother. Why are you here?" The

happy look disappeared from Leopardfoot's eyes. "I have come to give you a prophecy. One that will give you a destiny

like no other." Tigerclaw shuddered slightly as his mother continued. "The prophecy goes like this:

_The Tiger will have to learn to love the Fire. When he does, he will be rewarded with unconditional love and tenderness though he will have to face the shock and confusion of his clan in order to completely receive his reward."_

Tigerclaw was puzzled by the prophecy. Leopardfoot smiled and licked her son's cheek. "Don't be too quick to judge, my

son." With that said, she turned and padded away, disappearing into the shadows. Tigerclaw remained where he was for

a moment before turning and padding back to camp. When he entered the clearing he noticed Bluestar had called a

meeting and he hurried over and sat next to Ravenpaw, his wonderful apprentice. He turned to look up at Bluestar as she

spoke. "Thunderclan is in hard times. We don't have as many warriors as we once did so I have decided to take in an

outsider and train him in the ways of the clan." The clan broke out in protest, hissing and growling. Tigerclaw was about

to shush them when Longtail leapt to his feet and rose his voice above the other's. "He's a kittypet! We aren't going to

accept a kittypet into this clan!" Tigerclaw looked at the base of the Highrock where Longtail directed his words. A flame

colored tom with bright green eyes sat there with Lionheart next to him. Tigerclaw watched as Lionheart leaned down to

whisper something in the tom's ear. The tom nodded and his eyes focused on Longtail. With a yowl he lunged at the

older tom, bowling him over. Longtail, who was surprised, hissed and clawed at the young tom's face. The kittypet fought

well for what he was. Tigerclaw was impressed. Just then, Longtail managed to grab a hold of the kittypet's collar.

Tigerclaw could tell Longtail was choking the tom and he was about to leap to the younger tom's aid when the collar

snapped. Bluestar yowled for the cats' attention before the fight continued. "Starclan approves of my choice by ridding

this young tom of his kittypet collar. He will be accepted into Thunderclan as an apprentice." Just then sunlight broke

through the trees and hit the young tom's pelt. The sunlight made his pelt shine like flames and the clan murmured

among themselves as Bluestar continued. "This tom will be known from this moment on as Firepaw for his flame-

colored pelt. For my own reasons, I will take him as my own apprentice." Lionheart murmured something to Firepaw

before the new apprentice padded up to Bluestar and touched nose's with her. Bluestar flicked her tail and Redtail

motioned the cats together so he could arrange patrols. Bluestar walked over to Tigerclaw and Ravenpaw, Firepaw

following her. "Tigerclaw, I'm going to show Firepaw out territory and I thought you and Ravenpaw might want to join

us." Tigerclaw nodded. "Of course, Bluestar. Nice to meet you Firepaw. Come on Ravenpaw." Bluestar padded towards

the camp entrance with Tigerclaw padding next to her, their apprentices following behind them. Tigerclaw was not fully

into the patrol, thinking about the prophecy. _The Tiger must learn to love the Fire..._ Well the Tiger must be him because

of his name, Tigerclaw, but who was the Fire? Could it be Firepaw? Tigerclaw hissed at the thought which earned a

curious glance from Bluestar. Tigerclaw just shook his head and continued on the patrol, returning to his thoughts. The

prophecy had said something about dangerous love...Tigerclaw had figured it ment forbidden love but that ment love of

a medicine cat or a cat from another clan...not a cat of the same gender. Tigerclaw figured there must be a Fire-

something in another clan that he was destined to fall in love with. Tigerclaw blinked as he realized the patrol had

reached camp already. Tigerclaw walked over to Ravenpaw. "Tomorrow we'll go over the Hunter's Crouch while

Bluestar's teaches it to Firepaw." Ravenpaw nodded. "Ok. Night Tigerclaw." Tigerclaw nodded before padding over to the

warriors den. He took up his spot outside it and settled down. For some strange reason, he didn't like being cooped up

inside the small den. he loved the fresh air and seeing Silverpelt above him. he closed his eyes but opened them again as

he heard paw-steps stop next to him and he looked up to see Firepaw standing over him. "Yes Firepaw?" The apprentice

looked at his paws shyly. "I-I was wondering why you sleep outside." Tigerclaw grunted. "I'd rather have Silverpelt above

me than brambles." Firepaw looked up at him. "Silverpelt?" Tigerclaw tapped the spot next to him with his tail, motioning

for Firepaw to lay down next to him. "If I'm going to explain Silverpelt then I have to explain Starclan and the warrior

code. So get comfortable." Firepaw smiled and nodded, settling next to the larger tom. Tigerclaw watched him for a

moment before starting. "Silverpelt is where our warrior ancestors live. Starclan is what we call them. The warrior

code is what we live by. It makes us warriors." Firepaw nodded, his green eyes shinning in the dark. Tigerclaw continued

and explained the entire warrior code to him. As Tigerclaw finished, Firepaw let out a big yawn. Tigerclaw grunted. "Go

to sleep apprentice. You need sleep for tomorrow's work." Firepaw nodded and curled up in a flame-colored ball next to

Tigerclaw. The large tabby rolled his eyes and rolled over away from Firepaw before closing his amber eyes for the night.

* * *

Tigerclaw awoke shortly after the dawn patrol returned. Firepaw was no where to be seen but Ravenpaw was sharing a

thrush with Graypaw near the apprentices den. Tigerclaw rose to his paws and padded over to them. "Hurry up

Ravenpaw. I want to get to the training hollow first so we can work on some advanced battle moves." The black

apprentice nodded. "A-alright Tigerclaw. I'll be there shortly." Tigerclaw nodded and bounded out of camp, heading to the

training hollow. Ravenpaw was always so nervous around him and he didn't know why. Tigerclaw decided he'd ask

Ravenpaw after their lesson and before Bluestar and Firepaw appeared. "Tigerclaw! What are we doing today?" Tigerclaw

turned around as Ravenpaw padded into the training area. "We're going to work on using your back claws." Ravenpaw

nodded and padded up to Tigerclaw. "Alright. Show me what to do." The two trained for a good long while before

Tigerclaw, panting and sweaty, flicked his tail for them to stop. "Ravenpaw, why are you so nervous when you talk to me

outside of training?" Ravenpaw, surprised by the question, didn't answer. Tigerclaw sighed and padded over to him,

laying his tail on Ravenpaw's shoulder. The young tom flinched at his touch and Tigerclaw hissed softly. "Ravenpaw, why

are you so nervous around me?" Ravenpaw dipped his head. "I-I'm sorry Tigerclaw. You...it's just...well you scare me.

I'm worried I'm going to do something wrong and you'll hurt me or something." Tigerclaw gasped. "Ravenpaw! How

could you think that? I'd never hurt a clanmate." When Tigerclaw said that, he meant it. He wouldn't kill Redtail; he

would wait for his turn as deputy. Just then Firepaw dashed intot he clearing, his eyes wide. "Tigerclaw! Bluestar and

Redtail are fighting a fox by the Shadowclan border!" Tigerclaw nodded and ran to the Shadowclan border, Ravenpaw

and Firepaw following behind him. When he got there the fox was standing over Redtail's body and Bluestar was

crouched on the other side of the clearing. Tigerclaw, without another thought, launched himself at the fox. He clawed

and bit at the beast until it ran away, whining. He was panting and covered in scratches but none were deep. He turned

around and saw Ravenpaw and Firepaw standing with Redtail's body over their backs. Tigerclaw padded over to Bluestar

and let her lean against him as he padded to camp.

As they padded into the clearing cats turned to look at them. Tigerclaw led Blueestar to Spottedleaf before leaping onto

the Highrock. "Cats of Thunderclan! Bluestar and Redtail were

attacked by a fox. Redtail was killed and Bluestar was seriously injured. Firepaw came and got me from the training

hollow. I was able to chase away the fox. I want Longtail and Lionheart to go to the Shadowclan border and make sure it

didn't return. Lionheart, you can bring Graypaw. Darkstripe and Whitestorm I want you to go out hunting. Whitestorm,

you can bring Sandpaw." The cats nodded and took off as Tigerclaw leapt down and walked into Spottedleaf's den. The

pretty she-cat was sorting herbs and Bluestar was laying in a nest, talking with her. Both stopped as Tigerclaw padded in

and they turned to him. Bluestar waved her tail. "Hello Tigerclaw. I heard you address the clan. Thank you." Tigerclaw

nodded. "How are you? Will you be able to appoint the new deputy by moon-high?" Bluestar smiled. "Yes Tigerclaw.

Spottedleaf and I were just talking about who I will choice and I have decided. Come tell me when Whitestorm's patrol

and Lionheart's patrol come back. I'll apoint the new deputy then." Tigerclaw nodded. "Oh and Bluestar? I think the

apprentices are ready for their assessments." Bluestar nodded. "Alright." Tigerclaw dipped his head before padding

outside. He padded over to Firepaw and sat beside him as the apprentice watched him. "Hello Tigerclaw. You fought

amazingly." Tigerclaw smiled. "Thank you." For some reason, that compliment ment more to him than any other. The

two talked for a while before Whitestom, Sandpaw and Darkstripe padded into camp followed by Longtail, Lionheart and

Graypaw.

Tigerclaw stood and turned towards the medicine den, freezing as Firepaw licked his ear. Tigerclaw turned to

look at the apprentice but he had gone over to Graypaw. Tigerclaw grunted and walked into Spottedleaf's den. "Bluestar,

the patrols have returned. Do you want me to call a meeting?" Bluestar nodded and Tigerclaw padded out of the den

and leaped onto the Highrock. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather below the Highrock for a clan

meeting!" The cats looked up at him curiously as they gathered. Tigerclaw leapt down and assisted Bluestar as she

limped from the medicine den. The blue she-cat leaped onto the Highrock and smiled down at her clan. "No worries, I am

in the process of healing. I will be well in no time. Now I must sadly appoint a new deputy. Redtail served me well and

now it is time for someone else to have a chance to do just that. I say these words before the body of Redtail so that he

may hear and approve of my choice." She gazed around at her clan and Tigerclaw looked over at Lionheart. He was the

perfect choice for deputy. "Lionheart will be the new deputy of Thunderclan!" Tigerclaw smiled. Good, she picked

Lionheart. "Lionheart! Lionheart!" The can cheered for the golden tom for a minute before Bluestar waved her tail. "Since

Redtail was Dustpaw's mentor, he will need a new mentor. Darkstripe, you are ready for your first apprentice. I hope you

pass on all that you learned from Tigerclaw to young Dustpaw." Darkstraipe nodded and padded forward to touch noses

with Dustpaw. The two moved to sit next to Whitestorm and Sandpaw as Bluestar continued. "I would like to speak with

Whitestorm, Lionheart, Tigerclaw and Darkstripe in my den." She leapt down and padded into her den, followed by

Lionheart, Whitestorm and Darkstripe. Tigerclaw stood and followed them, taking a seat next to Whitestorm as Bluestar

spoke. "Tigerclaw believes that the apprentices are ready for their assessments. You will access your apprentices tomorrow

at sun-high. Darkstripe, you can use the rest of the day to train with Dustpaw and see all that he has learned from

Redtail. Thank you." She waved her tail, dismissing them.

Tigerclaw padded next to Darkstripe as they left Bluestar's

den. "If you don't mind, I'd like to join you and Dustpaw and bring Ravenpaw." Darkstripe nodded. "Alright. I'll go get

Ravenpaw and Dustpaw." Tigerclaw nodded and went to sit by the clan entrance. After a moment Darkstripe padded over

to Tigerclaw with the two apprentices following. Tigerclaw nodded and led out to the training hollow. Once there he

turned and nodded to Darkstripe. he could tell the young tom was nervous. "Alright. Dustpaw, attack Ravenpaw. I want

to see what you can do." Tigerclaw nodded as the two apprentices walked to the center and faced each other. Dustpaw

attacked first, lunging for Ravenpaw's legs. The black tom easily dodged but was surprised when Dustpaw spun on his

hindpaw and lunged at Ravenpaw, knocking him down. The black tom, using the force of the hit, rolled and took Dustpaw

with him. The two fought evenly matched for a while before Dustpaw was able to pin Ravenpaw. Tigerclaw nodded. "Nice

job Ravenpaw. Remember to use your back paws when you can." The apprentice nodded as Darkstripe stepped forward.

"Well done Dustpaw. I see Redtail taught you well. I think that's enough battle training. Why don't you two go hunt." The

two nodded and took of into the brush as Darkstripe turned to Tigerclaw. "I think Dustpaw is ready for his assesment."

Tigerclaw nodded. "All the apprentices are. Except Firepaw. I don't know if he is ready or not. But Bluestar knows what

she is doing." Darkstripe nodded and the two padded back into camp.

Tigerclaw padded away from Darkstripe and laid

down outside the warriors den. He flicked his tail as Lionheart padded over to him. "Would you mind joining me and

Graypaw on a border patrol?" Tigerclaw nodded and stood, following the golden tom to the entrance where Graypaw was

waiting. There the three padded out of camp and headed for the Riverclan border. They had remarked the border and

turned for home when the fox that killed Redtail leapt from the brush and descended on Lionheart. The fox closed it's jaws

around the golden tom's neck and broke it before Graypaw or Tigerclaw could blink. "No!" Graypaw lunged at the fox and

clawed at it's eyes. Tigerclaw joined in and the two were able to chase it away. Tigerclaw turned to Lionheat's body and

silently crouched as Graypaw dragged it over his back. The two walked back to camp and everyone gasped as they saw

Lionheart's body. Tigerclaw layed the golden tom's body in the middle of the clearing before turning to Bluestar who had

leaped onto the Highrock. "We were patroling the Riverclan border when the fox that killed Redtail lunged at Lionheart

and killed him. Graypaw and I were able to chase it away." Bluestar nodded and turned to the clan. There was no need to

call a meeting for everyone was staring up at her. "You all heard what Tigerclaw said. Now I must appoint a new deputy,

a thing that came too soon. I say these words before the body of Lionheart so that he can hear and approve of my

choice." The blue she-cat gazed around the clan for a moment. Tigerclaw wondered who she would pick. He wanted to be

deputy but Whitestorm, though younger, was a good choice. "Tigerclaw will be the new deputy of Thunderclan."

Tigerclaw smiled solemnly and nodded. "I will do all I can to be a great deputy. Thank you." Bluestar nodded and leapt

down from the Highrock before padding over to Lionheart's body. The clan shared tongues with the tom one last time.

By

morning Bluestar, Tigerclaw, Graypaw, Speckletail, Goldenflower, and Firepaw were the only ones left around Lionheart's

body. They all stepped back as Halftail and Oneeye came to pick up Lionheart's body. They walked out of camp, followed

by Smallear, Patchpelt and Dappletail. Tigerclaw looked up at the sky and noticed it was almost sun-high. He padded into

the warriors den and woke Darkstripe and Whitestorm. The two padded over to where Firepaw and Graypaw were waiting

by the entrance to camp. Tigerclaw then went and woke Ravenpaw, Sandpaw and Dustpaw from the apprentices den.

When he padded over tot he entrance to camp, Bluestar was there. She nodded to Tigerclaw as he approched. "Graypaw

will still be accessed. Tigerclaw, you trained the most with Graypaw; would you mind accessing him along with

Ravenpaw?" Tigerclaw shook his head. "Of course not Bluestar." Bluestar nodded and flicked her tail as she padded to

the training hollow. There she turned to the apprentices. "Alright. Today you are being accessed for you hunting abilities.

Sandpaw, hunt by Sunningrocks. Dustpaw, hunt by the Owl tree. Firepaw, hunt by the Twoleg place. Graypaw, hunt by

the Thunderpath. Ravenpaw hunt by Snakerocks but be careful." The apprentices nodded and headed off. The mentors

waited a moment before following their apprentices. Tigerclaw decide to follow Graypaw first and padded towards the

Thunderpath. He spotted the gray apprentice stalking a blackbird. His crouch and forward movement was great. Tigerclaw

smiled as Graypaw leapt and caught the blackbird. Graypaw buried his catch and flicked his ears before padding away.

Tigerclaw turned and started padding towards Snakerocks.

When he got there he couldn't see Ravenpaw until the

apprentice leaped out from behind a rock and landed on a rabbit. Seeing the his apprentice was managing he padded

back to the sandy hollow. When he got there, Whitestorm and Bluestar were already there. When they noticed him they

dipped their heads. "How are Graypaw and Ravenpaw doing?" Tigerclaw dipped his head in return. "Good. Graypaw

stalked a blackbird very well and Ravenpaw uses his black pelt to blend in. He caught a rabbit. How were Firepaw and

Sandpaw?" Bluestar smiled. "Firepaw caught three mice and a squirrel." Whitestorm flicked his tail. "Sandpaw caught a

vole and a robin." Just then Darkstripe padded into the clearing followed by Dustpaw. Soon after Firepaw and

Sandpaw followed them in. The apprentices dropped their catches in front of them. Dustpaw had caught a squirrel, a

mouse and a thrush. Graypaw and Ravenpaw soon padded in and Tigerclaw tilted his head, wondering why Graypaw was

carrying his blackbird and Ravenpaw's rabbit. He soon found out why. Ravenpaw was carrying a pheasant! Tigerclaw

stood and padded over to Ravenpaw. "Nice catch! Too bad I wasn't there to see it." Graypaw smiled. "I was! It was

amazing! The pheasant and I had no idea Ravenpaw was there until he leaped." Tigerclaw smiled and Bluestar rose to

her paws. "Let's get this pray back to camp." Bluestar picked up Firepaw's squirrel and he carried his three mice.

Darkstripe carried Dustpaw's squirrel and he carried his mouse and thrush. Whitestorm carried Sandpaw's vole and she

carried her robin. Tigerclaw carried Ravenpaw's rabbit and he carried his pheasant. Graypaw carried his blackbird and his

mouse.

The group soon reached the camp and the clan smiled as they watched the group drop the apprentices' catches

onto the fresh-kill pile. Bluestar then leapt onto the Highrock. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather

below for a clan meeting!" The clan did so and the apprentices all sat at the front. "Today I will make five apprentices

into warriors and a kit into an apprentice. Sandpaw, Dustpaw, Graypaw, Firepaw and Ravenpaw please step forward."

The apprentices did and Bluestar continued. "Whitestorm, are you satisfied that Sandpaw is ready to become a warrior?"

Whitestorm nodded. "Yes, she is ready." Bluestar nodded. "I, Bluestar leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior

ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I

commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Sandpaw, do you promise to uphold the code and defend your clan, even

at the cost of your life?" Sandpaw nodded. "I do." "Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior name.

Sandpaw, from now on, you will be known as Sandstorm. Thunderclan welcomes you as a full warrior." Bluestar continued

this with all the apprentices. Dustpaw became Dustpelt, Graypaw became Graystripe, Firepaw became Fireheart and

Ravenpaw became Ravenflight. Tigerclaw smiled. "Sandstorm! Ravenflight! Fireheart! Dustpelt! Graystripe!" The clan

took up the cheer and the new warriors ducked their heads before moving to stand next to the other warriors. Tigerclaw

looked around and smiled as he saw Swiftkit padding from the nursery followed by Goldenflower as Bluestar waved her

tail for silence. "Now I'll make a kit into an apprentice. Swiftkit please come forward. From this moment on, until he has

earned his warrior name, this apprentice will be known as Swiftpaw. Longtail, you are now ready to take on an

apprentice. You will be mentor to Swiftpaw. Longtail, you have shown yourself to be a warrior of courage and integrity.

I'm sure you'll pass on all you know to this apprentice." The new apprentice and warrior touched noses as Bluestar

dismissed the clan. The new warriors moved to sit by the camp entrance as everyone else went to their dens.

Tigerclaw curled up outside the warriors den and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Tigerclaw woke and cursed softly as he remebered he forgot to assign the dawn patrol. He padded into the warriors

den and quietly woke Mousefur, Whitestorm and Runningwind. They followed him out of the den and he then turned

to them. "Would you mind doing the dawn patrol?" The three shook their heads and padded out of camp. Tigerclaw

decided to visit Brindleface and Frostfur in the nursery. Frostfur had had her kits last night. She had Brightkit, a

white she-cat with ginger patches along her back, a ginger tail and blue eyes, Cinderkit who is a smokey dark gray

she-cat with pale blue eyes, Brackenkit who is a golden brown tabby tom with amber eyes and Thornkit who is a

golden brown tabby tom. Tigerclaw smiled as he padded into the nursery and spotted the kits. He sat behind

Brindleface and watched Frostfur softly lick her kits. Suddenly Brindleface gasped in pain. "Frostfur! M-my kits are

coming!" Frostfur snapped her head up. "Tigerclaw, go get Spottedleaf then wake Bluestar and tell her what's

going on." Tigerclaw nodded and darted out, slipping into the medicine den. Spottedleaf was sorting herbs and he

bounded over to her. "Brindleface is kitting." She nodded and started gathering herbs as he darted out and headed

to Bluestar's den. He meowed as he enterd and he saw she was already awake, looking at him. "Brindleface is

kitting." She nodded and followed as he slipped out and headed to the nursery. They stayed outside and waited.

By then the clan had woken and the cats were all waiting for the news. Before long Spottedleaf stepped out of the

nursery and smiled. "Brindleface is fine. She gave birth to a pale gray tom with darker flecks and dark blue eyes

named Ashkit and a pale gray she-cat with darker flecks and pale green eeys named Fernkit." The clan cheered.

"Brindleface! Fernkit! Ashkit!" Just then the dawn patrol rreturned and Tigerclaw leapt onto the Highrock to organize

patrols. "I want Willowpelt and Darkstripe to hunt near Sunningrocks." Tigerclaw frowned. There weren't that many

cats available. Whitestorm, Mousefur and Runningwind did the dawn patrol, Ravenflight, Sandstorm, Fireheart,

Dustpelt and Graystripe were all sleepping, and Longtail was taking Swiftpaw around the territory. "Longtail, you're

showing Swiftpaw the territory, right?" The tom nodded. "Can you patrol whichever border you go to?" The tom

nodded again. "Whitestorm, you can lead a hunting patrol when Ravenflight and Sandstorm wake up. Mousefur you

can lead another hunting patrol when Graystripe and Fireheart wake up." The two warriors nodded. "Later I'll lead

another border patrol along the Shadowclan border. I'll take Runningwind, Dustpelt and..." He looked around for

one more warrior. Bluestar stepped forward. "I'll join you Tigerclaw." Tigerclaw nodded and jumped from the

Highrock. Willowpelt and Darkstripe headed off on their hunting patrol and Longtail and Swiftpaw headed out on

their tour of the territory.

* * *

**Review answers!**

**True-loves-first-Kiss-101 = I'm glad you do :)**

**Virgofox28 = Alrighty. I'll make Tigerclaw more 'badass' :)**

**Featherpool16 = I'm making Tigerclaw not so cruel. He is still ambitious but not in a bad way.**

**Keep Reviewing peeps and I'll keep updating! You'll know when the story is over...I'll put a big **THE END**. :)**

** -Ravenstar out!**


End file.
